


Thor/ Norsekink Oneshots

by KRMalana



Series: Norsekink meme Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMalana/pseuds/KRMalana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shot or short fills for the LJ community Norsekink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=29769828#t29769828
> 
> "Thor attracts goats. No one's sure where they come from, they just turn up and start following him around."
> 
> Characters: Thor, Jane, Darcy, Selvig, various goats  
> Pairings: Thor/Jane  
> Tags: Goats, Crack, Fairytale Retelling
> 
> This was actually my very first fill on the Norsekink meme. Just realized I had never put it up. It ended up being a retelling of the Three Billy Goats Gruff in a fashion. Also tiny bit dedicated to my German grandfather, who would tell me Grimms fairytales from memory along with other stories, including Three Billy Goats Gruffs. He'd hide under the furniture being the troll while little!me would make the sounds of the goats.

It started out as a rather simple day. And it was a nice day, sunny and warm. So the most logical thing seemed to go for a walk. It ended up that only Jane would go with him. Selvig claimed that his knees were hurting him, and Darcy muttered about an aversion to sunlight. Also something about not being able to find her taser. “Who knows what could be out there! And I, for one, am not going out there defenseless.” Thor had chuckled in good jest, taken Jane’s hand, and led her outside.  
  
The beginning of the walk was uneventful. They talked of little things. Of things happening in Jane’s research. Of what had happened when he returned to Asgard. There was no place for them to go or anywhere they needed to be, so they just walked where their feet took them.  
  
Then the goats started showing up.  
  
The first goat came tearing around a corner on the mountain trail. It was a little baby goat. His coat was fluffy white and his tiny tail wiggled and waggled with a fury. He was a tiny little goat, who wibbled and wobbled on his legs. And all the way his little hooves went tripp, trapp, tripp, trapp. Perhaps he shouldn’t be away from his mother and her good milk, but perhaps it was his first day to try the green grass. With a tiny little bleat he raced up to Thor and tucked himself between his legs.  
  
“Why, hello there.” Thor smiled down at the little baby goat. Before Jane could say anything (for its never really wise to pick up wildlife unless you are sure they are alone and need your help, her granddad told her) Thor had reached down and plucked the little baby goat from the ground. “Where did you come from?”  
  
“Oh Mister Thor!” The little baby goat bleated in his little goat voice. “I’m the teeniest, tiniest of the Three Billy Goats Gruff. I was going up to the meadows with my brothers. That is where the sweet, yummy green grass is! But then when we came to the bridge, a big mean troll started roaring from underneath! My brothers told me to run back, but I can’t just leave them. Can you help?”  
  
“Of course I will,” Thor answered. Jane stared at him. Who on earth was he talking to? “Am I not Thor, of the Hammer, Troll-Thrasher? Just stay with me.” Then, since the little baby goat was so tired, Thor placed him around the back of his neck to carry him.  
  
They had only walked a little ways more up the trail, Jane trying all the while to figure out who he was whispering to, when the second goat showed up. It was a grown billy goat, but not that grown. His coat was a sandy brown and he had only the beginnings of a billy goat beard. But he had his horns, good little horns, that would one day grow into great big horns. And all the way his hooves went TRIPP, TRAPP, TRIPP, TRAPP. With a happy bleat he raced up to Thor and butted him in the thigh.  
  
“Ah, is this your brother?” Thor asked the baby goat.  
  
“Yes, Mister Thor. I am the second of the Three Billy Goats Gruff. My brothers and I were going to the good meadows, to get good and fat! But then the bridge, oh the bridge! There is a great mean troll there! I fought with my brother but he finally told me to run back to protect our baby brother. Please will you thrash the troll?”  
  
“Of course I will. I am the very best at thrashing trolls,” declared Thor. And since the second billy goat was so tired from fighting and running, Thor picked him up and tucked him under one arm.

Jane hurried to keep up with the warrior. “Thor, I really don’t think you should be—“ well, picking up goats is what she wanted to say, but that’s when even more goats started to appear. They picked out between the rocks. They came out from cracks in the craigs. Momma goats. Daddy goats. All the little baby goats. The two billy goats gruff bleated to them, and soon the whole lot of them were following Thor and Jane up the trail. They sang and bounded with happiness, “Mister Thor has come to thrash the troll!”  
  
Because any goat worth his beard knows that Thor is a goat’s best friend. Why, it wasn’t a horse that pulled his chariot. No! It was the two most honorable goats in all of goatdom: Toothgrinder and Toothgnasher! All the she-goats sighed with glee and all the billy goats puffed out their chests.  
  
Then, finally, they made it to the bridge. And there, on the bridge, was the biggest of the three billy goat brothers. His shaggy black fur was a shimmering and a shining. His great big hooves went **TRIPP, TRAPP, TRIPP, TRAPP** , as he barreled across the wood of the bridge. On his head were two great curling horns. Horns he used to butt into the troll’s fingers if they curled over the bridge, or used to give him a good thump on the head when he peeked over to see where the goat was. “Bah! I am the biggest of the Three Billy Goats, of the Clan of Gruff.” The goat declared. “Just try to get up and munch me!”  
  
“Oh I will!” rumbled the troll. “And that will show you to go tripping and trapping across my bridge!”  
  
“Not if I can help it!” Thor shouted as he set the goats down, hands on his hips.  
  
“And who might you be?” The troll hissed, bringing his head over the bridge to see who it was. It certainly wasn’t a goat. Or that wide-eyed she-thing next to him. But ooooh, behind him, now that was a lot of goats!  
  
“If you don’t know, why, that’s your own fault.” And with that, Thor summoned his hammer and gave the troll a good thumping on the head. The troll crumbled into stone, rolling away and away from the mountainside.  
  
And all the goats rejoiced, for Thor the Troll-thrasher had thrashed a troll.  
  
And Jane? Well, Jane wondered just how her boyfriend turned out to be a goat-whisperer.


	2. The Fertility of Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor. And you do know that one of Thor's titles was the God of Fertility right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11219.html?thread=24351955#t24351955  
> Header: Any/Thor, No Contraceptive or gender can stop the God of Fertility from impregnating you!  
> "Thor is the Norse God of Fertility. So, it does not matter what gender, species, natural element or machine the incidental object of his lust is - he will get it to give forth a new generation. No contraception method can work if even a part of his blood or seed comes in touch with the other."
> 
> Characters: Thor, an oak tree, Thrym, children Magni/Modi/Thrud, Loki (mention), Odin (mention), Jane, Darcy, Selvig, Maria Hill, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, JARVIS, a cat, mention of the Thundercats, the author (KRMalana), Deadpool (mention)  
> Pairings: Thor/Tree, Thor/Thrym, Thor/Jane  
> Tags: Crack. Pure and utter crack. Horny God of Fertility Thor. Hetero. M/M. Normal pregnancy. Mpreg. Pregnancy by osmosis. Deadpool. 
> 
> I think I covered everything the prompter asked for in the desciption. I was looking back through the older rounds since I only found the meme on Round 15. Found this, immediately started cracking up, and just had to fill it. The very last one came from the title of the header. And a high lack of sleep. That prob didn't help.

**_ Oak Tree  (Natural Element) _ **

There was a reason the humans of Midgard viewed the oak as Thor’s Tree.  

It had happened long ago.  It had happened when Thor had taken a fancy that he should visit the young realm and see what could be found there.  There must be some sort of adventure to be had there.  Some thing to conquer.  Some beast to thrash.  But then he laid eyes on the tree.

And he saw it was a beautiful tree.  It was a mighty thing.  The roughness of the bark under his hand, the amusing shape that its leaves grew to be, the way its seed felt as it rolled on his tongue…

When he spilled his seed on it, his power struck the tree.

The humans saw lightning come from the heavens and land on the tree.  They saw how it birthed fire and yet still remained strong.  Surely, the mighty thunder god Thor had chosen this tree.  And surely, this must be a tree to be worshipped.  

 

**_ Thrym (Male)  _ **

The wedding should have never made its way to the marriage bed.  But it had.  

Mighty Thor had lost his hammer.

Somehow, the jotun Thrym had been clever enough not only to sneak into Asgard, but he had stolen Mjolnir from his side as he slept.  At first he had been enraged.  His hammer!  Who would even dare?  Of course he had thought Loki part of the scheme but it turned out, for once, it was not so.  Being just as clever Loki had flown out to find just who and what had hammernapped Mjolnir.

As he waited, Thor became aroused.  

The very thought of it!  Someone had snuck into Asgard.  Someone had snuck into his room, next to his bed, and taken his hammer.  Oh, what if he had woken up?  He could have caught them and had his way with them.  Or they could have bargained with him.  To leave his hammer in exchange for something else, something more… private.  And then there was the question of the person’s worthiness.  In his life, the only other person who had ever been able to wield the hammer was his own father, Odin.  

So when Loki had returned with the news that the thief was none other than a Frost Giant named Thrym who demanded the Goddess Freyja in return for the hammer, Thor had his chance.  Despite all those she had slept with (and her eagerness to do so) Freyja adamantly refused to go to this particular jotun.  Despite Loki’s pleas she would not relent.  So they had to come up with a new plan.  And, after much discussion, it was decided that Thor would dress as the bride and Loki a handmaiden to assist him.  

Thor ate heartily in anticipation of his prize.  And he drank more heartily in preparation for the night.  He would need it if he were to claim Thrym.  Or be claimed by him.  Thor didn’t mind.  Thrym was rugged handsome.  

Thor awoke the next morning hangover but very well sated.  With Odin and Loki vehemently knocking down the doors.  They had come to rescue him.  They explained while threatening Thrym that, since Thor had wrestled in defense of his honor, that they would spare Thrym if he backed down.  With Mjolnir returned to him, that was the end of that.

Until Thrym came knocking nine months later with triplets in his arms.  Sons Magni and Modi, and daughter Thrud.  Quite clearly part Aesir, and most definitely children of Thor.  And one angry Thrym demanding to know just how in the nine realms Thor had gotten a bull jotun such as he pregnant.  Not all jotun were intersexed as the rumors in Asgard said.  Their numbers were quite small, actually.  And Thor was very, very aware just how fully male the jotun was.

Besides, the children were darling.

And he liked big cock every once in a while.  

 

**_ Jane  (Female, Sex, Contraceptive)  _ **

“You do know that one of Thor’s minor titles is the God of Fertility, right?” Eric sighed as he eyed Jane’s stomach.  

Jane angrily gripped the table.  “No.  I did NOT know that.  But that still doesn’t explain HOW.  I mean I used the pill!  I was way NOT in my cycle.  And I mean he only was inside, like, once…”

Darcy purred from the other side of the table while Eric groaned.  “Ooo ooo.  Nice!  Tales of the Bouncy Bed Games of Jane and Hunky Thor!”  She only giggled to herself while Jane glared.

Thor was getting a nice slap in the face when next she saw him.  

 

**_ Maria Hill (Female, Blood) _ **

When it happened, suddenly Fury’s name seemed like child’s play compared to Maria.  

She had just been trying to help a comrade.

She had just been making sure that one of her allies was ok.

Sure, she hadn’t been expecting Thor to be all hard in those tight pants of his.  It was… kinda weird.  But she knew some dudes got like that in battle.  It wasn’t like they make out right there in the middle of the battle field.  

The only thing close had been a bullet had torn the skin one Thor’s arm and the blood had splattered on her.

Next thing, boom!  

Pregnant with the Thunder Alien’s baby.

She wondered if dropping the Helicarrier on him was adequate revenge.  

  

**_ JARVIS (Machine)  _ **

Bruce sighed once more and looked at the man quaking on his desk.  Because that was the only place the playboy billionare could do so.  Since Bruce didn’t have a couch.  He wasn’t a physciatrist.  Everyone just thought he must be.  

“So…what happened… exactly?”

“It was awful!”  Tony whined.  “I got up.  And she’s there!  Poof!  Never saw her before.  Never made her myself.  So I ask JARVIS:  ‘Hey, who’s the kid?’”

“Mine” JARVIS answered from the computers.  Tony whimpered again, “So, I mean.  I had to ask.  How did that work?  I certainly didn’t program him to do that.  Then… then he shows me the tapes.  Thor somehow found his way onto a computer.  And what does he look at?  The first thing he finds?  Porn!”

Bruce looked over at the little girl as Tony blabbered on.  She hadn’t heard the word.  She wasn’t paying all that much attention to the whining man.  She was quite enthralled building DUMMY a younger sibling.  He wasn’t the only one who needed a drink, especially when Tony whispered how much bigger Thor was than he.  

“Then JARVIS.  Poor JARVIS!  All splattered over by Norse God splooge.  Then pop!  Out comes this little AI / Android kid.  Like it was nothing!”

Bruce contemplated waking Hulk up and letting him have a go at Tony.

“I don’t know what kinds of things could out of that man’s boxers…”

Bonus:  
“Her name is TAJHS.”  
“Tajhs?”  
“Thor and Jarvis Had Sex”

 

**_ Cat (Species)   _ **

No one was sure how the cat happened.

No one wanted to know how the cat happened.  

A sweet, red coloured mama cat.  Then, aw, kittens!

Quite sparky kittens…

Who got quite humanoid looking as they grew…

And like the sound of thunder…

Thunder…

Cats…

Hooooooooo….

 

**_ Writer (Crack) _ **

The doctor looked up from the paperwork, eyebrow raised.  “Your name is KRMalana?”

“Yep,” said the young lady typing away up on the seat.  “Course I’m not going to give out my real name.  That would be stupid.  Sure the memes are anon so you don’t question or mock people, but a screen or pen name works just as well.”

“And you’re here about…what, exactly?”

“This.”  She lifted the keyboard and tablet long enough to point to her swollen belly.  The tablet was quickly returned and her fingers flew over the keys.  “Gotta make sure he... she… they?... are doing ok.”  She quieted, as if that answered anything the OBGYN had asked.  Hmm.  Which way to go with the story. She scrolled back up to the prompt, thought on it a while, then continued.  

“And you wrote you are not sure when the child was… conceived?”

“Nope.  Not a clue.  But I know exactly why and who.”  The writer shrugged.  “I thought it was a fun prompt.  I mean, totally starting cracking up when I read it.  Ideas just flew out.  Guess I should have expected it though.  The header was ‘no contraceptive or gender can stop the God of Fertility from impregnating you’ after all.  I think we all know now that includes breaking the forth wall and getting the writer knocked up.”

… did this girl have no idea how crazy that sounded?  In fact, this had to be the craziest excuse she had heard.  And that was including all the teenagers trying to hide from their parents that they had had sex.  She had to be if she kept on writing in the exam room.  She locked back up on the patient and noted that her eyes only left the screen to look at one other place.  

“Why do you keep looking at the door?”

“I actually thought Deadpool would have been all over this by now.”

THUNK

“TADAH!”  


	3. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=29596516#t29596516
> 
> "when the Avengers finally manage to capture Loki, a dude falls from the sky and intends to free Loki claiming he is Loki's arranged husband. Thor beams at the sight of his brother-in-law. Fury is not impressed.   
> +100 Loki being a blushing mess in front of his husbando"
> 
> Characters: Loki, Zuka (original male character), Fury, Maria, Coulson, Thor, the Avengers  
> Pairings: Zuka/Loki  
> Tags: Arranged Marriage, Blushing, Mind Control, Imprisonment, Love, very little plot

Loki was in the cage.  It was a cage built for him.  No, it was for something much more dangerous.  But it will do for now.  Now all they need to do is to find out just what he is planning, and how to stop it.  Thor cannot help, for whatever bond of brotherhood used to be there seems no more.  It was just a huge mess, Fury groaned.

Just as he ran his hand over his bare head, a commotion rose from the deck.  Agents are staring at their computers in shock.  Many are talking frantically through their communicators, or sprinting to other screens.  Maria jogged to a screen to see what it could possibly be.  Fury watched her neck pale before she turned to him.  “Sir, you need to see this.”

It is the monitors watching the skies above the Helicarrier.  The visual monitors, as well as infrared.  A fiery trail hurtling straight for them.  A burning comet blazing white on the heat scale.  It barrels straight for them.  There is no way to maneuver from its path, and there is no guarantee that the shields will deflect it.  “Zoom in.  I want visuals if it’s a hositle or not!  Coulson, get the Avengers.”  There is only two things it can be:  a hostile, or a meteor of such size that the atmosphere has not been able to burn.  The latter seems impossible.  Such a threat traveling towards Earth would have been known to days and SHIELD at the forefront of the informed.

There are tense moments, rapid decisions.  Fury hears them run in behind him.  Tony cusses, Steve’s demands to know what it is, Natasha is clicking her gun, Bruce mutters, and Thor laughs.  Fury would think on the last one if he had time.  He orders the anti-aircraft guns to fire.  It only takes a few waves to know that not only is the fireball traveling at impossible speeds, the guns are set  at too high an angle.  The command to brace is broadcast across the Helicarrier… but the impact never comes.

At the last moment, the fireball pulls up.  In that moment it shifts and transforms.  The flaes swirl inwards, pressing tightly until it is the form of a man.  Just as one foot landed on the runway the flame snuffs out.  It is still in his wild mass of red hair, flickering at the edges like yellow sparks.

“Who the hell is that?”  Fury demands.

“My brother!”  Thor declares, already halfway out to the doors.  A delighted smile bearing from his face.

“Damnit all, there are more!?”  Fury has to agree with Ironman.  Two ‘gods’ are already far too much of a handful.

They all scurried after Thor as they went out to meet the stranger.  He strides across the runway as if he owns it; or as if it doesn’t matter.  The wild red hair falls down past his elbows and indeed the tips are actual flames.  His skin is a dark tan, his willowy muscular structure visible with his little clothing.  A pair of sturdy boots, arm sleeves, and a loincloth-like skirt is all he wears, outside of the golden jewelry.  His eyes are of the same bright gold, blazing as he answers Thor’s welcome.

“Brother!”  Thor shouts.  He threw his arms around the man and thumped him hard on the back.  The man returned it, the bangles on his wrists tinkling.

“How are you, Thor?”  The fiery man asked.  His voice is deeper and with an accent not of Earth.  He worked over the humans trailing after the Thunderer and smiled.  Near the back, Maria sighed happily.  

Thor makes to answer, but Fiery interrupts.  He plants himself in front of the invader and stares him down with his one eye.  “Now just wait a moment.  I want to know just who you are and what you’re doing here.”

“Ah, of course,” the man replied.  He folded a fist over his chest and bowed.  “I am Zuka, of  Muspelheim.”

“My brother,” Thor added rapidly, thumping him on the back once more.

“Battle-Brother, yes.”  Zuka conceded.  He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, “But I think the term on Earth is brother-in-law.”

“What!?” the group demanded.  Someone choked.  And at least one had squeaked.  Maria wept silently into her hands.  They all made the rapid connections.  Thor is brother to Loki.  For this Zuka to be Thor’s brother-in-law, that would mean…

“Yes,” Zuka answered with a grin.  “I am Loki’s husband.”  He addressed all of them now, golden eyes furrowed at Thor.  “I have been away for a time, leading a combined battalion against those threatening our borders.  When I returned I expected you coroneted and Loki waiting.  Odin told me all that occurred, but I knew my love could not be dead.  I would have felt it.  I would see him released, please.”

Fury, once again, was not impressed.  “Do you know what he’s done?  He invaded one of my bases, stolen my stuff, and threatened a city before we captured him—“

“Have you tried asking him why?” And what he wanted to do?”  Zuka asked.  He knew by their expressions they hadn’t, or wouldn’t, but Thor avoided his gaze.  “Let me guess, you left him unattended somewhere while you battled each other over where to take him, and he mysteriously stayed put?  Yeah, you shouldn’t have brought him here back to your base.”  By the end the man was smiling again, and his voice was thick with pride at his spouse.

Turning to Fury, figuring him the leader, Zuka asked “What would you have in exchange?  Wergild?  Rebuilding?  Use of our skills?”

“My damn Tesseract and Hawkeye for one—“  Fury said at first, then stopped.  He had showed his hand without thinking.  “No.  This isn’t something you can waltz in and free him from.”

Zuka’s lips thinned and his body tensed.  The tips of his hair flared bright white.  Thor hesitated a moment before touching him on the arm.  Zuka released a breath.  “Would you permit me a chance to speak with Loki?  Please allow me this much, as his husband.”

Maria and Coulson drew Fury aside to discuss it.  Natasha made sure not to take her eyes off the fiery stranger through him she might be able to find Hawkeye.  She, however, could not wrap her head around the idea that such a horrible person as Loki could have a spouse.  Steve finally gave in to his curiosity and brushed a land at the ends of the tall man’s hair.  White it resembled fire and gave off heat, it was not a physical flame.

“We’ll allow you to see him,” Coulson announced, “however, you will be watched and accompanied.”  Zuka nodded.  He hadn’t expected anything else.  For the moment, he would respect these people.  But if it came down to it, he’d turn their whole flying metal machine into a fiery ball of death if they had mistreated his husband.

As they walked through the metal creation, Zuka thought.  What would have made Loki do this?  The incident in Asgard he understood.  Before the bandit attacks had called him away Loki had spoke his worry that Thor was not ready.  Odin did seem blind to Thor’s pride and immaturity.  While they weren’t abusive, there as a disconnect with how the family treated Loki.  Odin had not told Loki his heritage or adoption until Zuka and Loki had discovered it… in play.  He knew immediately of Loki’s brilliance, of his skill in tactics and magics, but Asgard viewed it as different, and not in a good way.  The plots and mischief Zuka fell in love with were looked down upon.

They finally arrived in a highly visible area that surrounded a clear-walled prison.  Loki paced inside, eyes darting up when he heard them approach.  A wicked grin.  Sweat on too pale skin.  Dark circles under his eyes.  This was not the Loki he had left safe at home.  “Let me in to see him.”  

“Talk here.  The door is closed—“  Fury began to instruct but was cut off.  Zuka had no regard. He stepped against the glasses and it immediately began to melt.  The guards shied away from the computers, rubbing at their eyes.  The heat screens revealed that while Loki barely registered in the cool spectrum, Zuka blazed beyond white hot.  Within a few seconds Zuka had melted a hole in the door and strode inside.

“Loki…”  Zuka called softly.  Loki snapped in his direction.  He looked ready to bite.  At the sight o fhim, however, a confused look came over his face.  “Sorry to keep you waiting…”  Zuka took Loki’s hands and knelt on one knee before him.

Loki struggled within.  It was clear on his face.  He did not step away.  Zuka played with something on Loki’s finger.  A ring that he spun around and around.  In his silence, Zuka studied him.  Anger flashed across his face and he turned to Thor.  “Why didn’t you tell me he was being mind controlled!?”  The look of shock angered him even further.  “Thor!  Even you should have suspected something; his eyes are blue!”

Muttering under his breath, Zuka turned his face upwards and breathed a puff of smoke.  It was a purplish hue as it wafted over Loki’s face and eyes.  Suddenly the prince was blinking at it and sneezed once, twice.  When he opened his eyes they were green once more.  He looked about him in confusion.  Zuka stood to his full height still holding Loki’s hands.

“Zuka…?”  A blush spread over Loki’s face.  For a moment he looked shy.  And in the next he was throwing his arms around his neck, talking rapidly into the fiery man’s neck.  Zuka smiled and supported the shorter man with his arms.  

“I missed you, my snowdrop,”  Zuka whispered.  He did not care who witnessed.  To him they were invisible.  Nothing would disturb his reunion with his precious mate.  “How are you feeling?”

“I… I don’t know…  everything is fuzzy… where?”  At that, Zuka led Loki to sit on a bench in the cell.  Outside, Thor talked rapidly to the group.  Arguments rose and fell, unheeded by the two.  “I remember you leaving to keep the borders of your realm in check…  Thor’s coronation… everything going wrong… I thought…  Father said there were rumors of a battle… that you were…”

“Ah,” Zuka understood.  He gently twirled the ring on Loki’s finger again.  It was silver, studded with emeralds.  “And he never sent word to me what happened in Asgard…  that you had fallen in the Void… I thought he was far passed not liking me.”

A choking laugh escaped Loki and he leaned heavily against his husband.  When he began to shiver Zuka wrapped an arm around him.  “I remember voices… saying that they could help bring you back…”  A pale hand claimed his tanned one.  After rubbing over the knuckles he wove their fingers together.  He touched the ring on Zuka’s little finger.  A gold band set with rubies.  

Zuka smiled at the touch.  He took the ring and held a hand out to Loki.  “May I?  With another blush the prince nodded.  They did this every time they were separated.  Trading their wedding rings so they other held it.  They usually wore the colors of the opposite spouse.  The return was like a miniature ceremony.  I am yours.  You are mine.  Welcome back.  Welcome home.  The rings back in their proper places, the two leaned together and kissed gently.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out why I like writing original characters in this genre/world so much. Oh well. 
> 
> Decided to do something different since the prompt allowed for both an original male character and arranged marriage. Zuka is a fire demon from Muspelheim. While hinted at in the story, Odin either arranged the marriage or Zuka was one of the people he invited to court Loki since Odin was seeking a powerful son-in-law to do his bidding. It didn't quite work since Zuka fell head over heels for Loki and is loyal only to him; so Odin tries to get rid of him often.
> 
> Also going off the speculation that Loki might be under a various level of mind control in The Avengers since his eyes look a bit blue instead of green in the movie.


	4. Forgot to Call the Midwife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11219.html?thread=24459219#t24459219
> 
> "During the war Odin managed to reach the palace a little quicker, which means that he walked in right as Laufey started going into labor. And that's how Odin finds himself the reluctant midwife to his arch nemesis. 
> 
> Bonus:  
> +1 It's a difficult birth and Odin and Laufey bond over it.  
> +10 People find Odin and Laufey sitting on the birthing bed, cooing over a newborn and assume that Odin's the father. "
> 
> Characters: Odin, Laufey, surprise baby!Loki, Vili, Ve, Frigga and Thor (mention)  
> Pairings: None  
> Tags: war, midwife, intersex/Mpreg, 
> 
> I found I rather liked writing younger Odin, imagining here as a young man/king so I saw him a bit like Thor.

Odin shifted his grip on the spear as he sped through the icy tunnels.  The shape and paths had begun to shift, the only clue that he was now in the palace, or rather, the heart beneath it.  His brothers led the main army, drawing attention elsewhere.  No one was expecting an attack here.  If he could capture or deal with Laufey now the war would be over.

Odin rounded another corner and froze in his tracks.  Figuratively.  Not literally, thank goodness.  Because crouched to the side of the small cavern, gripping a ledge until his knuckles were pale, was his arch nemesis.  Laufey, King of Jotunheim.  The jotun had heard him coming.  He had attempted to flee but only made it a few steps.  He gave him a ruby raged state.  His body strained and heaved.  “Well, Allfather!  Come to kill the last of the innocents?”

“…what?”  Odin’s eye trailed over the cavern.  A puddle of something was cooling in one spot, drips leading over to the jotun.  The frost giant waited for his answer until something racked his midsection and he hissed in pain.  He gripped the ledge and seemed to strain against something.  It clicked.  Odin blanched.  “Don’t tell me--!!!”

“Oh I’ll tell you!”  Laufey panted.  “Yes, I am in labor. Why did you think I withdrew from our game, you idiot.  Now all the stress has made it come, and if I miscarry I swear…”

By the Tree, how had he gotten himself in this mess?  There was no way he could touch Laufey now. There was no honor in taking advantage of the situation.  To kill a mother in the middle of giving birth… no matter the occasion, the war or the allies, all would turn on him if they heard.

Laufey bit a knuckle to keep himself breathing.  “Well, are you going to kill me or stop standing like a fool and help?”

“Me?”

“No, I want Tyr.  Of course you!  I recall you have one child, you must have assisted in his birth.  No.  Not really.  The handmaidens had threatened t o throw him out on several occasions and spent most of it weak-kneed in a chair.

Odin approached, but Laufey immediately growled.  “Keep back!”  

“But you just asked me for help!”

“Not with that in your hand!”  Oh yeah.  The spear.  Odin looked for a spot within reach and leaned Gungnir there.  “So, um… maybe you should get in a more comfortable position to rest in between?  This will take a while.”

Laufey gave him a look as if he had grown three heads.  “But the healers say that crouching is better…”  Odin could only shrug.  He had only seen what the handmaidens had done with Frigga.  He finally coaxed Laufey to lay down on a bed of snow the jotun summoned.

“So… how far along?”

“I didn’t even know I as pregnant.”  Laufey growled.  But there was also a tremor there.  He was afraid.  “I’m barely showing.”

Just his luck.  Any baby this size was not grown and certainly not formed enough to survive.  Laufey could only be miscarrying his jotun child.  There was not much Odin could do .  Time passed for hours and still nothing came.  Bu tin that time he watched Laufey quietly struggle.  And he watched his belly.  “Are you pushing _with_ the contractions?”

Laufey’s head lulled in his direction.  The longer the labor lasted the more difficult it became, and the less the jotun saw in reality.  “I don’t know… when to push, when not to… or even where…”  He closed his eyes for a few moments.  “Is there even enough room for them to come out?”

“Hel no!”  Odin shouted.  “I’m not looking down there!”  But ice crackled at Laufey’s fingertips, leaving the Asgardian little choice.  One look shattered both assumptions he had held.  At first he had thought Laufey a man all these years.  Now, with news of the pregnancy, he had thought he was a flat-chested woman.  A peek beneath the loincloth revealed he was… both?

Ice darts flew past his head.  “Why are you touching that!?”  Laufey demanded.  Odin had touched his manhood to see past.  “It’s in the way!”  Trying to ignore reality he tucked it with the loincloth so it would be out of the way.  Suddenly, Odin felt very grateful he only had to deal with one gender.  “Um… well, it looks open…”  He nearly jumped when it contracted and shfted, but it was after it passed that Laufey tried to push.

Ok.  Laufey was confused with what to do.  Everything was turned around, due to exhaustion or inexperience.  He rested when he shouldn’t and pushed when he didn’t need to.  Laufey let out an exhausted moan.  Right.  By whatever fate, Odin had become the only midwife around.  He scrubbed his hands with clean snow.  “Laufey.  I’m going to press a finger for you to feel.  I want you to push in that direction when I say.”  Thinking of a dozen things to distract himself, he pressed a finger on the lower  portion of the ring of the birth canal.  Laufey jumped and made a sound.  But it was one of relief.  Odin talked him through pushing with the contractions and resting in between.  Soon—

“Hey!  I –I see something.” Odin had expected a blob.  Or whatever a forming jotun child looked like.  Bu tit sure looked like the crown of a head.  With one more push it slid out into his shocked hands.  Laufey whimpered and closed his eyes.  “Take it away.”

“But--!”

“No!  I will not see the remains of a life not—“

The newborn decided he had had enough  of their arguing  and let out a strong wail.    The tiny arms and legs contracted close to his body before flailing free.  He didn’t like this wide, airy place thank you very much.  He coughed until Odin cleared his mouth out with his pinky.

Shocked, Laufey leaned up on his elbows.  “They… they live?”  The ruby eyes turned watery before tears escaped unchecked.  He held his great hands out for him and Odin delicately paced the baby there.  He  seemed dwarfed compared to the frost giants hands.  “But he’s so tiny!”

“He’s actually normal sized if he were of Asgard.  Thor was that size when he was born.  But compared to you I guess he is small…”  Odin briefly wondered if it were possible that the child had an Asgardian sire.

“But he is strong.  Listen to him!”  Laufey looked down in pride.  His face was surprisingly soft and gentle.  The red eyes looked on in love.  The boy, exhausted from his journey and hearing the familiar voice, quieted and opened his eyes.  He looked up at his face, soft sounds escaping his mouth.  The, he smiled.  At the sight of it the two grown men cooed.

Moments later two swarms came bursting out of the tunnels.  One was the jotuns and the other was Odin’s army.  They froze at the sight of the birthing bed, and the two men sitting close cooing over a newly born child.  Vili groaned at the sight of his brother while Ve threw up his hands.  “You mean this entire stupid war was a lovers spat!?”

“What?”  “No!”

“Then why is the baby so suspiciously small?”  

“Because he was born that way, and stop pointing your finger at him!?”  The argument soon stopped, especially when the child let out a cry at the noise.  The misunderstanding was somewhat handled.  And the war quietly ended.  Oh, it was certain that there were bumps and snags n the way to peace.  But Laufey and Odin seemed to bonded over the difficult birth.  It took them a few years but they finally had a treaty of peace.  That peace was played out in their two young sons, Loki and Thor.  Once Loki was old enough the two were brought together.  Without much leading the two became fast friends and were soon inseparable.  At last, peace was held between the two realms, sounding in the happy laughter of two young princes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laufey's difficult labor is based on my mother's when she was giving birth to my younger brother. She was so out of it from pain/exhaustian she was pushing outside of the contractions, resting when she should be pushing. She said that she immediately knew when/where to push when a nurse put a finger somewhere and my brother basically popped right out.


	5. Dying Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never piss off a phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31932054#t31932054
> 
> "I like the idea of Loki's other parent having been someone from another realm, say Vanaheimr, but that he was illegitimate and the youngest of Laufey's kids, and therefore not able to take the throne. So, Odin takes Loki, not in hope of a deal with Jotunheim, but in hope of gaining something from Loki's other parent and/or their realm.."
> 
> Characters: Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Bragi, Cadeyrn, Laufey (mention), Mjolnir  
> Pairings: Laufey/Cadeyrn, mentions of Odin/Frigga and onesided obsession Odin/Cadeyrn  
> Tags: AU of own fic, mpreg, phoenix, Odin's horrible planning and parenting, BAMF!Cadeyrn, Norse hospitality rules
> 
> So someone on norsekink asked for this, since Loki's other parent is a big unknown in the movies. I originally was going to leave it, since I had just finished Lost in the Wind, but then another commenter actually asked for an AU of Cadeyrn and the original prompter agreed. So with their permission, tadah! Way too much fun and went slightly overboard.

The feast was in full swing. It was nothing major, nothing extravagant to celebrate. Simply that Thor and his friends had returned from a successful hunt. Then again, Asgard rarely needed an excuse to feast. Such events where only a few steps shy of becoming the national pastime. Queen Frigga moved amongst her guests, every now and then glancing at her younger son. She felt like the sighs that occasionally escaped under his breath. She rather preferred the peace and quiet of private family meals over the constant noise of warriors.

She had just turned to refill her mead horn when she saw him. A huddled, lonely figure hovering in the doorway. Stooped with age, fingers with wrinkled skin pulled taunt rested heavily on a staff. He did not impose himself on anyone but politely waited to be noticed. Oh dear! Hopefully he had not been waiting long. He had probably come to the palace seeking rest and food, since most much of the city was either here or preoccupied today. “Good evening, grandfather,” Frigga greeted as she bustled over to him. The head, shadowed by a hood out of which straggly grey hair escaped, tried to rise to see her. “Why don’t you come warm yourself by the fire while I set a place for you at the table?”

The queen offered her arm and he took it. Even leaning on it he hardly weighed more than a bird. She could feel eyes on them while they moved at a slow shuffled towards one of the fires. She sent a quick glance at Odin. As they man of the house he should have been the one to have spot the man the moment he arrived and offered the comfort of company and food to him. Frigga pulled a tiny bench close so the old man would be able to enjoy the warmth. “Is there anything else you would like me to bring along with food and drink?”

“Not at the moment,” a soft voice croaked out. A hand reached out and patted her arm. “Thank you, milady. You are very kind.”

Frigga smiled and left to bring him the things that would comfort him. The feast continued in the hall. Few people even approached the sudden guest. Odin kept a glancing eye on him. The old man raised little attention to be suspicious. He pecked slowly through the food that Frigga brought him and did not appear to have much of the drink. A few, however, must have spoken with him. For whispers spread through the feast that the old codger was either silent or insane. At one point Thor, cheeks bright with mead, demanded that the old man should remove his cloak. Frigga and Loki shooed the eldest prince away before he became a bother.

Soon the enjoyment of food had been completed. Odin called for their skald to sing for their entertainment. Bragi came with his lyre and began his song-poetry. Tales of the hunt. Tales of battles one and heroic deeds. The company cheered, hooted, at their favorite parts, or shouted him to begin another favored song. Through it all the guest sat silently, leaning forward on his staff. Finally, after a particularly hardy response to an epic, the old man spoke. “My, music has certainly changed.”

A string on the lyre twanged. Bragi shot to his feet with fire in his eyes. “What did you say of me, old man!?” Yet even as he said it, Bragi realized he was in the wrong. The old man’s words were just an observation. Not an insult. The skald, however, had just insulted a guest. He had withheld the courtesy and respect that was required to show anyone taken in by the host. The room was silent as they waited for a reply from either the skald or the old man. Bragi eventually bowed his head and offered forth his instrument. “Elder, would you show us a piece of the old music?”

Loki watched as hands like curled talons slowly reached out for the instrument. He set it on his lap, cradling it in one arm like one would a baby. The prince would have sworn that for a moment the hand became slim and supple as it brushed over the strings. A song without words arose from the old man’s throat. Not thin and creaking, but soft and beautiful. It cast itself over the hall until no sound arose but the sound of his voice. Captivating. Enthralling. Loki knew from his memories he had never seen the old man before. So it was impossible he could have heard his voice singing this song. Yet for all the impossibilities he had. Deep within his heart he knew it. Sung in his ears before even drawing a first breath.

“Enough!” Odin tried to shout. The command only caught in his throat. His eyes darted between the old man and his youngest son. Tears slowly rained from the young emerald eyes. A change had come over the old man. The air of age and fragility had dissipated. He set the lyre into the skald’s arms and rose to his feet. The shuffling steps turned to a powerful stride. The bent frame began to straighten to his full height as the crowd parted before him. In the center of the hall a hand shot out of the cloak to grasp its edge before whisking it over his frame. With a crackle of magic the man’s true form was revealed. Willowy, he stood as tall as Thor. Bright green eyes sparked with amusement and triumph. His thick black hair was pulled back in a feathered braid that tumbled to the floor. The cloak trailed down his form, layering and ending in such a way that it resembled feathers. The staff was smoothed beneath his hands and was crowned with a burning green stone, bits of colorful stones hanging from it in decoration.

He smirked up at Odin. And in that action he was the near image of Loki. “I have found you out, Allfather.”

“Cadeyrn,” the name hissed between the Allfather’s lips. It was not a sound of hate. It was recognition and apprehension. His grip on Gungnir tightened before he smote it on the floor. “Everyone. Leave.” Despite their want of an explanation, there was no refusing the command of the king. The only ones that remained were the royal family. Frigga, Thor, and Loki. As they waited for privacy, the stranger glanced in Loki’s direction. In that moment his eyes softened. Gentle calm turned his smirk to a smile. A smile that thinned in annoyance as Thor shot to his feet with Mjolnir in his hand.

“How dare you sneak into the house of Odin? Under false pretenses, preying on my Mother! What have you done to pain my brother?”

“Your question should be, Thor of the Thunder, of just how many truths Odin actually tells.” Without looking in the warrior’s direction Cadeyrn flicked his hand. Mjolnir leapt to his call without hesitation. The stranger held it easily, as if the weapon was old and familiar. A dark eyebrow rose as he looked it over. “Really, Allfather? The first thing you should have done was cast a spell to either remove, mask, or sever my hatch-creator connection.”

Cadeyrn cradled Mjolnir close as he traced his fingertips over the surface. Flames leapt at the touch. The decorations and runes around the hammer sprang to life and a pleasant hum sounded in the room. “What did Odin tell you, Thor? That she was born in the heart of a dying star? A lovely idea, but a false one. Only a single creature can survive that heat, light, and power.”

“An originating phoenix…” Loki whispered. Cadeyrn turned to him with a look of pride. He had only read of them once, faded words on singed scraps of paper buried deep in the library. Phoenixes were powerful but rare birds that could live for millennia. They continued their line through a single hatchling, said to perish to set the nest of the egg aflame. But the line had to begin somewhere and that began in the heart of a dying star. The heat and forces as the star collapsed on itself was said to create an egg out of which the originating phoenix would hatch.

“We can create a single object of great power from the remnants of our egg. I kept mine, flitting here and there searching for something to create. Then Bor of Asgard came to me with a request, to create something that could both destroy and create, to build and demolish. You can say I was intrigued and what better shape than that of a hammer?” The marks on Mjolnir glowed again. “What do you mean he never builds with you? What, he just thrashes and smashes?” He looked at Thor incredulously. With a flick of his wrist the hammer was returned to him. “You have better begin treating her better. I might let it slide a little bit longer since you aren’t more than a hatchling yourself.”

Thor had no answer for him. He looked between the phoenix and the weapon. Had Mjolnir just… betrayed him? Throughout the exchange Frigga had anxiously rubbed her hands. Not at what the stranger was revealed to be. It was not that she knew exactly who Cadeyrn was. It was that she knew why he had come. She could see Loki slowly connecting the dots, his eyes widening ever so slightly. “But I haven’t come for Mjolnir, weapon created of my egg. I come for the child you stole from me.”

Odin opened his mouth and then closed it. How he wished he could protest, he could deny the accusation. But he could not. Because it was the truth. The only comfort Odin had was that he had never meant for it to go this far. A few days to a few months at the most. Not a lifetime. Not a life where the child was raised as a prince and raised as his own son. “Stole?” Loki’s quiet voice broke the silence.

“Have you ever noticed a strange pattern in every language? Widow and widower, describing when one looses a spouse. Orphan, when a child loses a parent. But there is no word in any language to describe when a parent loses a child, because nothing can describe the pain.” Cadeyrn seemed to wilt at his own words. The light dimmed in his eyes. The lines of his feather-cloak dropped. He began to reach out to Loki before stopping himself. “After I created Mjolnir, I chose Midgard as my home. A young, varied realm with a bright sun. I lived my life, learning and seeing whatever I wished, doing my heart’s content.”

“As I said, Loki…” The name was whispered with a precious love. “Phoenixes will only have one child. We take great care in being them into being. A stable world for a happy life. Vast knowledge for answer any curiosity. A mate of strength and worthiness, to pass on the heart to the child if they will not be in their raising. The time came when I traveled the realms to seek out a mate.” Dark eyes turned to Odin. The feather-cloak ruffled in anger. “How you tried to pursue me, Borson. Chasing after the powerful legend of your childhood when you already had gentle Frigga your queen, and your son soon to be born? You had to content yourself with a harshly stolen kiss, for no rune allows one to control and speak to your ravens so.”

“If… if not Odin… than who?” Loki asked quietly. As strange, as shocking as what this stranger claimed to be the truth, Loki knew it was so. He could sense it. He could feel it. He had always felt different than those around him. Something separating him from Father, Mother, and Thor. Loki had always attributed it to his magic, or the era of his birth, or how his disposition was quieter than a citizen of Asgard. He could feel the magic burning beneath Cadeyrn’s skin.

Cadeyrn silently approached Loki at his question. When he was near he knelt at his feet where Loki still sat. Fine boned hands gently held his. “I found him in the strangest place, so different than the fires of my birth. In the ice and snows of Jotunheim. In Laufey, who despite his brutish shell was so quick and clever. Who gave me laughter and joy, who lit within me a fire I had not felt since the dying star that birthed me.”

The phoenix felt Loki stiffen beneath his hands. “Laufey? A frost giant…? I’m… I’m a monster?!”

Cadeyrn narrowed his eyes. He knew of the war. But why would Loki think this? “Loki, you are not a monster. You are only what you want and make yourself to be. Just because something is in your sire, is in your blood, does not make you the same.” His thumbs rubbed small circles on the back of Loki’s hands. “He laid you within me, and I returned to Midgard so you would be born in the home I made for you. You grew in my belly. As I waited for the day I sang to you, of the life waiting for you and the marvels of the realms. The day you hatched was the happiest day of the thousands I have lived.”

“Hatched!?” Thor’s shout broke the spell. “Loki didn’t hatch from an egg. He was a baby like everyone else. Wasn’t he?” Thor directed the last desperate question to his mother, who nodded.

Cadeyrn’s pale arms disappeared into the cloak. They soon emerged cradling the halves of an egg of a size that couldn’t have been hidden under a normal cloak. He held it out for Loki to inspect. The egg was the same shade of green as Loki’s eyes and resembled a bright jewel. Like veins of snowy white and icy blue ran here and there over the surface. As he looked Cadeyrn fit the halves together and saw that a tiny piece was missing. The breath caught in the prince’s throat. He knew that shade of emerald. He knew that shape. He had thought it a childhood treasure, something of his mother’s he couldn’t remember the origin of. Loki reached beneath his collar where the missing piece laid against his breastbone on a necklace. “But… but if you wanted me so… loved me so… how did I end up here?”

“Because you were stolen from me. Not once, but twice.” Cadeyrn’s lips tried to quirk into a smile to try and make Loki smile. But the memory was too painful. “Laufey knew I had given birth to you. You were the youngest of his children, illegitimate in the eyes of Jotunheim and unable to take the throne, but he thought you his nonetheless. He thought to convince me away from Midgard. He arrived with a small band of Jotun and whisked you away, some attempt of wooing to convince us to stay with him. If it had been just that… who knows what would have happened. But Asgard saw the band as an invasion and brought war to Jotunheim. He defeated the realm and Laufey, but when he went into the Temple where Laufey had secreted you away, he knew in an instant that you were mine.”

Leaving the egg in Loki’s hands Cadeyrn stood to face the Allfather. “What did you seek to do? Well, Odin? No. I hardly need to ask. You knew you could not achieve much with the newborn when Laufey was considered. But with me? A deal with me or some gain from me. Perhaps even to make a gain of the realm I guarded. Or did you hope that I come like a willing slave under your hand to have him back?” The longer Cadeyrn spoke the hotter the room seemed to become.

“Whatever I might have done, it hardly matters. You never came for him—“

“Because you knew I could not! You made it so!” The veins under Cadeyrn skin glowed red. His eyes became hard to look at. “The arrival of the Jotun was not much, frost and cold in a realm that has seasons. But you brought and waged war, extending the cold of the Jotun on the realm, and the power of yourself and your army throwing the very world off its axis! It would have plunged into a never ending Ice Age covering the entire realm and sending it to its death! I had to nest in its sun to provide warmth enough for Midgard’s survival while I used my powers to put it back in its proper rotation.”

“But even if you claimed you wanted to use my son for a ransom, you never gave one! When it was safe enough to travel you knew I went to Jotunheim to find him, thinking Laufey still had him. But he had been lost since the war and Laufey unable to find him no matter how hard he looked. No body, no sign that one of the Jotun had picked up an innocent child. Then the rumors began to whisper, rumors I should have known you planted to keep me off your trail. He is with Brokkr the Dwarf. Malekith saw his powers and took him to Svartalfheim. The Vanir picked through the remnants of the Temple and discovered him.” The world darkened around them. All through Asgard, the sun slowly began to cease to shine. The lack of its light nearly became a roar in their ears. “I should eat your star, your sun, for stealing my child. And that would only be the beginning.” Though he used the words for the celestial body, there was a hint under his words that he meant something else. That he would consume Thor, the son and star of Odin’s life. And he would not stop there.

“Father?”

The soft call halted Cadeyrn’s fiery rage. The sunlight returned to the sky. The fire ceased to burn in his veins. All turned to see Loki thoughtfully stroking his egg. “If you could, please spare Asgard herself your anger. Despite the events of my arrival and the truth of my being, it is still my home. I love her in all the ways that I can. Knowing… knowing that there was a cause for the separateness I felt is enough for me. And… and that you did want me.”

“Oh Loki, I always wanted you.” And Loki suddenly found himself nestled in the phoenix’s arms. He could not help but compare how much the action resembled a mother bird tucked her chick to her breast. The cloak was indeed both fabric and feathers at the same time, as if he were wearing part of his birdskin about his form. Cadeyrn’s cheek rubbed against Loki’s dark hair as he happily sang in his chest.

“You can still eat Odin if you want to,” Loki whispered.

“Oh goody!”


	6. Hand of a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sticks his foot in his mouth when he tries to force the Jotun Prince Loki to marry him, despite already having a fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31981206#t31981206  
> "Inspired by this prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31975830#t31975830 In the prompt Thor and Jotun!Loki’s fiancé (whom Loki very much loves) fight to the death over Loki and Thor wins, to Loki’s dismay. I want this with a different end.
> 
> When the fight is supposed to start, it is not Loki’s fiancé that steps forward, it’s Loki. The same old laws that permit Thor to challenge for Loki’s hand give Loki the right to take the place of his pregnant fiancé as the father of the unborn child. 
> 
> Now Thor has the choice to either let it go or kill the person the whole thing is about. There is no way for him to win. 
> 
> If he takes the first option he will appear weak and Loki will marry someone else. If he takes the second he will not only kill the prince of a foreign realm, which will sour the relationship between the kingdoms, but his own reputation will take a serious blow. Killing the one you claim you want to marry and insisting on a pointless death match would make him look cruel and untrustworthy.
> 
> Bonus  
> \+ Loki makes it clear that he will not surrender and that he prefers Dead over being Thor’s wife. Thor honestly doesn’t understand why.  
> ++ Laufey is torn between being proud for Loki’s cleverness and bravery and being dismayed at the danger his son is in. He is also pissed because they were supposed to wait until the wedding before having sex and now his first grandchild is a bastard.  
> +++++ Should Thor choose to fight, he either looses or at least has a very hard time to win."
> 
> Characters: Mimir, Angrboda, Laufey, Loki, Helblindi, Byleistr, Thor, crowds of Jotun and Asgardians  
> Pairings: Angrboda/Loki, Thor lusting for Loki  
> Tags: Intersex!Angrboda, clever, Snow Lad, mpreg or preg, Thor's basically a dick, fiance battle royale
> 
> I'll be filling the original prompt that this one mentions as well... eventually XD

Mimir knew the moment the two little jotun met that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Mimisbrunnr could be such a lonely place. Especially after the war, when many of his countrymen turned away from him since all his wisdom had not saved them. They would not recognize that Mimir’s advice had been given to Laufey in the beginning, to never step foot on Midgard. Ah well. He was content to stay at his Well that feed from of Yggdrasil’s roots, keeping safe the artifacts and records of their history that had survived the war. He, along with the occasional little visitor.

As soon as he had come of age that he would walk around on his own, Loki-Prince had quickly become known as an escapist. He would wander away from the knee of Laufey-King, to explore or get away from the palace. The firstborn of the crown was tiny but more than make up for it with his keen mind and powerful magic. The young prince defiantly stared up at him, head straining back on his neck to meet his eyes, unrepentant at being discovered.

“Who is it, Papa?”

The prince jumped a little at the voice. He wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here. A tiny face peeked around the ancient jotun’s massive leg. His eyes widened as he saw a young jotun around his age. And not just his age, he was his size as well! His hair was white like the snow, with eyes like garnets and skin a lighter blue like the sky. He pressed against Mimir’s leg shyly and gave a tiny wave. “Hello…”

“Angrboda, we have a visitor today. This is Loki, our Prince.” The mountain of a jotun carefully crouched and placed a hand at his back. It dwarfed him. Loki immediately ran up to him after Angrboda gave a shy hello. The prince’s deft hands brushed over his skin and over his white hair. “Are you really a Snow Lad? So pretty…”

Angrboda nodded, after peeking at Mimir to see if it was alright to tell the prince. The paler child was indeed as the keen prince had stated. On the rare occasion of their birth, mothers often secretly brought the Ice Maiden or Snow Lad newborn to his Well. They knew the child would be able to survive childhood and grow to maturity in relative peace. Ever since the war, the special children born with magic and fertility in their veins were fought over. It was unfortunate that their size and coloring gave them away. What was supposed to be a special gift from Ymir became tools of selfish power. They would suffer in cruelty and sadness while their ‘master’ flaunted their power. Angrboda had arrived at Mimisbrunnr in the middle of a fierce blizzard, placed in the roots of the tree. Mimir remembered cradling the tiny newborn while his mother’s back disappeared in the snow.

“Do you want to play?” Loki asked, eyes sparking with ideas.

“Okay!” Angrboda laughed. He grabbed the prince’s hand and pulled him to the library. “I can show you all the books and then we can go climbing. Do you like looking at stars? Or swimming! Papa made me a little pool so I can swim.” Mimir kept an ear on the two as they scurried around his home. Laughter and excited whispers filled the Well as they played. Every now and then two forms would dart past him to discover something new to play. Hours passed in a flash. Naptime found the Prince and the Snow Lad curled together on Angrboda’s furs. When they awoke they followed Mimir, watching how he cared for the root and kept records. He held the two in his hand while he read them a story from the old days.

Soon the cold sun began to set. “Forgive me, but it would be wise to start heading home, my prince.”

“Oh…” Loki finally looked out one of the windows. His lips pressed into a pout. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with his friend. It was nice here. And quiet. Nothing like the noise his new brother Helblindi made. And the baby was almost bigger than him already. “Can I come again to play with you, Angr?”

“Yes,” Angrboda giggled. “I like having someone to play with. And I like you~”

“I like you too.” Suddenly the prince’s young face became serious. He reached for the Snow Lad’s hands. Grasping them in his own, he solemnly promised. “I’m going to marry you.”

Angrboda didn’t bat an eye. In fact, they lit up with excitement. A smile split his lips. “Really really?” Mimir had to hide a chuckle behind his hand at the exchange. He didn’t have the heart to tell Loki that Angrboda would have married him anyways. It was the one, potentially unfortunate, consequence of raising the sacred children here. Whoever ruled knew of it; at this point, Laufey. In exchange for keeping silent of the child’s location while they grew, the ruler had first claiming rights on the Snow Lad or Ice Maiden. With their ages, Laufey was likely to pass the Snow Lad onto his firstborn Loki. This was better than what he had ever hoped for Angrboda’s future. The two would get to know each other and become friends before they were made mates and lovers. Angrboda kissed Loki on the cheek, and the prince made his way home in a daze, happily pressing his hand to his cheek.

~*~*~

Loki eagerly scanned the crowd. The one he searched for wouldn’t be hard to spot. Even with the visiting Asgardians, close to their own size, he could spot him. The Asgardians were loud and harsh. Angrboda was intelligent and refined. Besides no one had his presence or ability to make Loki content by merely slipping his hand in his. He turned with a smile and the two shared a quick kiss. “Thank you for coming, Angr.”

“Of course,” the Snow Lad answered, covering his mouth with his free hand to cover his smile. “I couldn’t let you suffer this alone. Knowing you I’d have to help you sweet talk several realms to ally with us. Or find shovels to help bury the bodies.”

“Oo. I like that last one.” Loki offered his arm and Angrboda took it. The jotun nearby parted the way, escorting their prince and his fiancé to their seats. Loki was a cold blade. Keen of mind and quick of tongue, his seidr was just as ready as the knives at his waist. His black hair woven with emeralds hung past his shoulders, his family lines bared on his skin except for his loincloth skirt. Angrboda was a silent shadow by his side. His long white hair was carefully arranged, nearly falling to the floor, decorated with amerthysts on thin gold chains Loki had created himself. A creamy-white robe over a skirt covered his form, letting others know that he was claimed.

They sat in their seats by Laufey’s hand, deep in each other’s confidence. Of course they were aware of everything that went on around them. They would be fools not to. Others would think they didn’t care or couldn’t be bothered; that’s when they would strike. Not quite a party, not quite a peace meeting. Asgard and Jotunheim held these every decade or so. It usually played out in the same way. Jotunheim demanded her freedom. Asgard refused the large request and asked for smaller things to consider. They would banter back and forth, trying to hide the tension between false joviality. Food here. A hunt there. Then the outsiders would leave and things would go back to the way it was before.

When the talks were done Loki and Angrboda had learned much. Asgard still held itself as high and mighty. Odin would, still, not return the Casket to them. He still believed that the jotuns’ claims that their realm was slowly dying was exaggerated. Most of all, both thoroughly disliked Thor, Asgard’s crown prince. He was arrogant and uncaring, hints of warmongering for war’s sake buzzing underneath his skin. They hoped he would not be soon crowned king of Asgard as the rumors whispered. He would be harder to work with than Odin. It was as the prince and the Snow Lad rose to leave they discovered just how big of a troublemaker Thor was.

The visiting prince marched up to Laufey and had barely led the thud of his fist to his chest quiet before he boomed. “I wish to take your son Loki’s hand in marriage.”

The silence would have allowed them to hear ice crack on the other side of the realm.

“What!?” Loki demanded harshly. Where had the idiot ever gotten that idea? Marry him? He glared at the blue eyes that winked at him across the room. He surpressed a shiver of revultion. Loki could see the lust and want to conquer in his eyes.

Laufey coughed softly in his throat. He shifted forward in his chair. His fingers folded to keep them from tapping in annoyance. “As… fruitful as such a union might be, I cannot grant your request. Loki is already engaged to marry.” There was a careful line to tread. It was likely that Odin’s son had not been aware of Loki’s fiancé. Hopefully the news would clarify Thor’s thoughts and keep him from making the situation worse.

“To who? Order it to be broken. Surely nothing would be better than becoming the consort of Asgard’s future king.” Thor dismissed the engagement as one would a fly. He crossed his arms as he grinned up at Laufey. Many of his fellows frantically whispered to their prince to cease. What was he thinking? Could Odin be summoned in time? On either side of the throne, Laufey’s sons Helblindi and Byleistr shifted uncomfortably. They did not need to turn to look at their eldest brother. No; they could feel the heat of his stare from here. Loki was not one to be forced into anything. Period.

Laufey suppressed his urge to simply reach out and smash the boy. That would get rid of the problem quickly. And what a problem it was. If he refused Thor the boy would grow crying back to his father, Odin. It wouldn’t matter how much of the truth Thor told of the situation. It didn’t take much for Odin to declare war. But trouble arose from the other side as well. He could not just suddenly cancel Angrboda’s engagement to him. It went against both centuries of tradition and the lifelong bond the two had. It could be equally dangerous to anger a Snow Lad. Especially one that had been brought up by someone as old and wise as Mimir. One would bring the entire wrath of Asgard down upon them. The other would bring the wrath of the Snow Lad and the people who revered him against Laufey. This was not even considering his own son Loki. There wasn’t much he could do satisfy both sides.

So Laufey did the only thing he could.

“It cannot be broken by me. However, your request is such a considerable one. ..if you two were to battle, the victor would be able to claim Loki’s hand.”

Loki was stunned. He stood frozen in place. Otherwise, he would have slung Angrboda over his shoulder and fled to any realm where they could hide. “Have I no say in this? You would have them fight brúðrsókn over me?”

“I would!” Thor shouted. Mjolnir was lazily twirled in his hand. He hoped to impress his soon-to-be bride. “For you, pretty Loki.”

“And you, Angrboda?” Laufey asked of the Snow Lad, turning to look at him.

“To keep Loki away from the likes of him? I’d do anything.” The garnet eyes were narrowed and harsh. Loki whispered to him quickly under his breath. The Snow Lad only shook his head. A golden eyebrow raised as his opponent was pointed out. “That is him? Ha! You’re nothing more than a girl. I’ll crush you in one blow.”

Some of the jotuns chuckled. Thor might have his Hammer and power over Thunder, but he was more foolish than they thought if he thought the Snow Lad weak. They would enjoy his vast magic ripping him apart. The old tradition had once been used to clear out disputes when multiple people sought to claim the same hand. The strongest or most clever would prevail, and the bride would consent to the winner. If they fought over these conditions even Asgard would have to abide by whatever outcome occurred. The battle decided, Laufey declared the time and place for the match. The fighters would withdraw to prepare. And the prize would be Loki’s hand.

Thor could not understand the darkness in Loki’s eyes as he was swept from the room by his father.

~*~*~

Loki rushed into the preparation area. Thor and Angrboda were separated to ready for the fight on other sides of the mock arena. The royal guards eyed their crowned prince for a moment. Normally the ‘bride’ would not be allowed to visit those that fought over them. But Angrboda was a jotun, and was the original fiancé. They allowed the prince to pass. It was much easier to do so rather than face Loki’s fierce tongue and magic.

“Angrboda, you cannot do this. He’ll kill you.”

The Snow Lad only smiled over his shoulder. He worked to braid his white hair into a single braid. The elaborate hairstyle and jewels were gone. Thor would not be able to grab onto it during the fight. “I’ll be fine, Loki. The Aesir prince will have quite a surprise if he thinks to beat me in one blow.”

“But he’s the son of Odin, and he has the Hammer Mjolnir.” Loki’s mind whirled. He had faith in his future mate. But he could not help think the worst.

“And I am a Snow Lad, raised by Mimir and chosen by your hand as your mate. Have you so little faith in me?” Angrboda’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“No!” Loki fell to his knees. He threw his arms around the Snow Lad’s bare waist and buried his face against his stomach. The familiar robes were stripped away to just his loincloth. “But if anything were to happen to you… I could not live on.”

“Loki…” Gentle hands brushed over his hair and horns. Loki shivered. He pressed his cheek against Angrboda’s belly. Something tickled at his mind. “Then I fight for both of us. He is an Aesir warrior; he’ll be powerless against my—“ Angrboda flicked his hands. He meant to summon the powerful magic that always came to him. Nothing. Not a spark. Not a crack of magi in the air. Garnet eyes widened. His magic… where was his magic? Loki leaned back and studied Angrboda, his bare belly in particular.

Where Angrboda’s eyes widened in fear, Loki’s narrowed in delight. They would not lose. No. They were going to beat that moron at his own game.

~*~*~

Laufey could only stare. It was the only way he could keep his anger in check. He knew what Loki had said. Oh, he had made him repeat it. Now he looked to where his eldest had disappeared. The king had seen it was true in a glance. There was no other explanation for Angrboda’s suddenly disappearing magic either. But he needed to confirm it with his own hands. On either side, Helblindi and Byleistr tried not to squirm. “Angrboda. Stand before your king.”

Angrboda took a breath before he climbed onto the throne made to watch the match. He stood between the king’s legs, trying to keep his hands from covering his belly. He felt naked in just his skirt, with someone’s eyes other than Loki’s on him. Laufey could see the dark lines starting to form in purple over the Snow Lad’s belly. It was a classic sign that one now carried. He brushed his thumb over it to make sure it wasn’t paint that Loki had applied. Brushing the fluffy white hair out of the way revealed the forming nubs that would later become horns. Finally, Laufey used his fingers to press at Angrboda’s chest by the nipples. The Snow Lad stiffened, instinctively growling at the king. He pressed again and this time beads of white milk leaked out. Sharpening teeth also sank into his finger, Angrboda tightening his jaw to drive them deeper. Only after Laufey tried to pull free did the young jotun realize what he had done. Pregnant. Angrboda was pregnant with Loki’s heir.

“Is it true, Father?” Helblindi asked. “He carries brother Loki’s child?” Byleistr echoed. Laufey sat back with a groan as he nodded. No one else but Loki could be the father. They were supposed to wait until the wedding! Now the child would be a bastard unless they joined before the birth. But in either event, it meant many things. By the same law that allowed Thor and Angrboda to fight over Loki, it allowed the sire to take the place of a pregnant jotun since a child could not be risked. It did not end there. If Loki fell in battle since he was the sire, as his brothers, it was Helblindi and Byleistr’s duty to protct his child and the mother unto death. Loki risked all of them now.

“Sit,” Laufey harshly commanded. Angrboda wordlessly obeyed. He sat on Laufey’s knee, eyes anxiously awaiting Loki. He finally could no longer keep his hands away. They rested over his belly and he prayed that when this was all over he would still have his mate and father of his child.

~*~*~

Thor paced his side of the arena, riling his fellows for the fight. Most were thirsty for the ifight. When Thor won, the jotun prince would make a wonderful conquest and consort for him. They didn’t care. All they wanted was a good fight. Only a few worried about the repercussions of such actions, especially if Thor was to win.

“Come now!” Thor shouted up to Laufey, who sat above. A small jotun sat on his knee. It must be Loki, watching the fight. “Surely there is no need to delay!”

“I’m not delaying, Odinson.” A voice answered across the arena. “I’m only giving you the chance to back out with some semblance of pride.” The foe who emerged was not Angrboda. Not the whitehaired runt who stood between Thor and his desire. It was Loki. Thor’s desire himself! Shock spread through the spectators. All could see now it was Angrboda, not Loki, on Laufey’s knee.

“What trickery is this?” Thor demanded. Then his annoyance turned to pleasure. He held out a hand to the exotic prince. “Have you come to your senses handsome Loki? There is no need to make me violent.”

Loki sneered at him. He then dismissed the prince without a word. “My people of Jotunheim!” He shouted. “Hear me, your prince! I take Angrboda’s place in the bride-bout. And I do this by the ways of the sire, as father of the baby in his belly!”

The jotun roared with delight. Angrboda almost had no need to stand to expose the marks on his belly. They knew the old traditions and what an excellent twist they made. Many from Asgard could only stare in disbelief. Only one knew enough of Jotnar traditions to explain that this was indeed allowed.

“This is cowardice!” Thor protested. “I want you. I don’t wish to fight you.”

“You can only fight, Odinson.” Loki hissed with narrowed eyes. Ice daggers sprang to his hands and he crouched. “Your only option is to fight or to let this farce go. I will never surrender. I would rather be dead with Angrboda than suffer as your wife.”

Thor only had to give a sneering bark of laughter to let Loki know his choice. He would not back down. If it took having to battle his future consort then so be it. He barely had time to raise an arm before Loki barreled into him. His magic formed several feet before him like a shield to keep out of reach. Thor’s skin split where needle-like shards of ice flew past. The thunder and lightning so whispered of him wildly crashed through the air as Thor finally responded.

Lightning was a wilder magic that didn’t need a skilled person to control. Thor was similar to the Jotnar in that way. Ice and snow sprang to them as easily as they breathed. That was how he and Loki were different, Angrboda thought as he watched. They could use and control any type they set their minds to. The knowledge, however, didn’t keep the Snow Lad from watching on with anxiety. Thor and Loki forced each other around the arena. Thor might be physically stronger than the jotun prince, so Loki kept out of reach. He was quicker and more agile, moving in ways that Thor must not be used to by the way he raged. It was the hammer that worried him. Mjolnir clipped Loki’s side at one point and Angrboda nearly threw himself into the arena to protect him. Helblindi had to catch him off Laufey’s knee and hold him as they watched on.

Thor threw Mjolnir with a roar. Why wasn’t the jotun going down? Why wouldn’t Loki submit to him? He should have beaten him within the first few moments of the fight. He danced out of reach like a coward. All he could see was narrowed ruby eyes and flashing hands that controlled the magic. Was he even moving his mouth to control the spells? The very reason for the fight only fueled his anger. Loki did not want to be his consort? He would rather be dead than be bound to Thor Odinson, heir to the throne of Asgard? People should be throwing themselves at his feet at the very idea. What did Jotunheim, what did this Angrboda, have to offer him? A child? Ha. If it was a child he wanted Thor could give him one. Dozens in fact.

In a single move, it was all over.

It was a wild move. Not quite desperate on Loki’s part, but rather having nothing to lose trying the sudden idea. He reached out to the hammer as it flew past and grasped it’s handle. He used the momentum to sling it around and send it right back at Thor. Loki wouldn’t know until later that it was shock that froze Thor in place. That only those worthy enough could even use the weapon. Thor expected him to slam to the ground. Not add his own magic to that surrounding the hammer and slam it into Thor. Not enough to kill him, but more than enough to slam into his chest, send him flying through several thick ice walls behind him, and leave him unconscious in the rubble.

~*~*~

Prince Thor of Asgard had lived, of course. But the bout was clearly decided with Loki as the victor. He and Angrboda would stay together and Thor would never be allowed to make a move for him again. The Asgardians who had witnessed it had tried to work it in favor of their prince. It wasn’t fair, Loki wasn’ this original opponent. Why should an Aesir have to followed Jotnar rules. It wasn’t until Odin had put his spear down that the men had stopped.

It was Frigga, however, who put her arrogant son in his place. “I don’t see how you can be any son of mine with these actions! You should have thought the moment Prince Loki said no. You should have stopped the moment you were informed that he had a fiancé! And you should have offered a king’s ransom as the start of an apology when you realized that Angrboda was pregnant with Prince Loki’s child!”

“I must admit, Queen Frigga is a master at her craft,” Loki said as he looked over yet another gift. The gifts had been coming in a steady stream from Asgard as the pregnancy progressed. The ones from Thor were rather… odd. Apparently he had no idea what was appropriate to send for a baby. It was easy to see then that Frigga had not only been a mother once, she took great care in sending what was and might be needed. He passed the white blanket to Angrboda who laid it over his large belly. The blanket was skillfully woven and then embroidered with snowy scenes in silver and blue.

The Snow Lad traced the patterns, golden bracelets shining in the light. “They’ll love it. It’s so soft!” Earrings decorated his ears now along with rings around his growing horns. He was now Prince-Consort since Laufey had insisted the two be married after the Asgardians left following the bout. Something about keeping the child from being born a bastard. Well, children. While at first Loki had feared the rapidly growing womb meant his tiny mate carried a full sized jotun child, the healers had found that he carried twins. Everything was ready for them. Rooms in the palace arranged by Laufey. A whole suite at the Well built by Mimir. The grandfather wars were going to be… interesting.

Without a word Loki bent down and kissed his mate. He was the one who drew close so Angrboda wouldn’t have to strain his back. The Snow Lad giggled softly into the kiss. Hands rested lightly on the back of the prince’s neck as they finally drew back for air. He did not leave. They stayed next to each other, foreheads resting and gazing into each other’s eyes. This was why Loki would never leave Angrboda. This was why Thor could never have the prince. Because the two loved each other. A deep love that grew out of their deeper friendship as children. And there would never, ever, be anyone else for them.


	7. Love the True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times someone loved Loki for a form he could take.
> 
> And one where someone loves Loki as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=32182934#t32182934
> 
> "5 lovers Loki had who asked him to shapeshift to [a woman/Thor/a man (if intersex)/an Asgardian (if Jotun)/ a Jotun (if Asgardian)/etc] and one who accepted him as he is.  
> Any can literally be anyone you want."
> 
> Characters: Loki, Svaðilfari, Odin, Sleipnir, Thor, Baldur, Hodur, Frigga, Sif, Tony, Sigyn  
> Pairings: Loki/Svaðilfari, Loki/Thor, Loki/Baldur/Hodur, Loki/Sif, Loki/Tony, Loki/Male!Human!Sigyn  
> Tags: intersex!Loki, shapeshifting, Odin's terrible parenting, twincest, semievil!Thor, male!Sigyn, human!Sigyn, dud-con concerning Svadilfari

  
**_Svaðilfari_ **

Loki fell trembling to the grass. He clutched the tattered remains of his shirt around him to give his naked body some form of decency. The shapeshifting at been so sudden that he had forgotten to account for most of his clothes. But it had needed to be done. He had warned his father not to accept the offering of the stranger to rebuild their wall. The offer was too strange and the price should he complete it too steep.

Loki had felt the danger of it all writhing beneath his skin. Even more so when they witnessed the strength of the horse that helped him. And the anxiety as the wall neared completion. Odin and all had turned on each other, blaming everyone and none for allowing this to happen. In that moment Loki had slipped away. He might be young, but he had his magic. He must be able to do something. So he had changed into a mare and lured away the stallion. For surely without the magnificient horse the builder would not be able to finish on time.

Loki gasped as the stallion slid to a stop near him. His sides barely panted, and his cock visible between his legs. Loki had miscalculated the stallion’s interest and determination to retrieve his mare form. The stallion’s form shifted and melted until a huge man was before him, eyes dark and smile wicked. Even still his cock was filled and straining. Loki’s breath caught in his throat. Was the man a shapeshifter as well? So many things he want to ask, wanted to know. It all disappeared when the man yanked him to his feet. “Change back. Into the mare. NOW. I will not have you in this two-legged form, unless you wish for me to break you.”

There was little choice for Loki. But as he hesitated the man’s eyes narrowed and he began shifting back. “Wait! I’ll—I’ll do as you ask. Just… just tell me your name. Please?”

“Svaðilfari.” And he would have taken Loki either way if he hadn’t shifted back to a mare in time.  
~*~*~  
Nine months later Loki gave birth to a four armed, four legged baby boy. It was then Loki learned the truth about his gender. That he was both in one. Odin brushed it aside that it was an unfortunate side-effect of his shapeshifting, and one that he should hide. Loki knew there was something he was not being told, but the child concerned him more. While Svaðilfari had not been gentle the first time, not at all been what Loki expected in a lover, he had loved him nonetheless. And little Sleipnir he loved as well. But the secret was known only to his family, and he knew Odin would never allow him to claim the child as his own. So to protect him, as his father put it, Odin locked him in his horse form, and made the eight-legged horse his royal steed.

 

**_Thor_**  
“Come on, Loki. You’ll do it for me, won’t you?”

Loki tried to ignore his brother. But it was hard with the warm hand disappearing down between his legs. Ever since the incident with Svaðilfari, Thor had become fascinated with him. They had matured a little since then but both were still young men. They only had each other. Only trusted each other. Who else would there be to try things they heard? Experiment in the ways of love? It wasn’t as if he and Thor were real, true lovers.

“But why? You’ve never asked me before.”

“Because I want to try it!” Thor shoved the book from Loki’s hands to make him pay attention. “You know, it gets kinda boring after a while. I mean. I’m a guy, you’re a guy. I know what to expect. Now a girl I don’t. You want me to be ready, don’t you? And I mean, just look at her!”

Loki had to take the page from Thor’s hand so he’d stop shoving it in his face. It was a colored illustration from one of the many books in the library. It showed an Ice Maiden, the legendary figure out of Jotunheim’s lore. Hauntingly beautiful. And, what Thor liked best of all, near the size of an Asgardian. Thor wanted him to shapeshift into an Ice Maiden?

 

It took several days for Thor to convince him. The many nights of pleasure focused on the younger brother might have helped. It felt so strange to see the sapphire hue taking over his pale skin. But then there was the hungry look in Thor’s eyes. And the quivering in Loki’s belly as he fell on him. Thor worshiped him. There wasn’t a part of him he did not touch. Yet as it went on, Loki’s heart sunk deeper in his chest. Thor just wanted the Ice Maiden. He wanted the one beauty of their monsterous enemy to enjoy.

And fuck hard into the bed as he whispered filthy things in his ear.

 

_**Baldur**_ ****  
It was Loki who sought Baldur out.

Though it had not been, Loki could not help viewing it as his fault. Baldur and Hodur were their cousins. They had grown up together. Hodur had been the only other in Asgard that had magic similar to his own. It had been a secret the twins kept to themselves and one Loki had shared when he had witnessed it. It made sense, after all. They were out of the same birth. They were out of the same womb. Their minds and bodies were so similar, their wholes lives each other, that they would accept no other as their love. But they liked Loki. He didn’t pick on Hodur due to his blindness. He didn’t mock Baldur for his gentle nature.

It had been his mother Frigga, the twins’ aunt, who understood the horrible nightmares that Baldur had been having. She had gone out and gotten all things to swear to never hurt the beloved, shining child of the sun. But Loki had learned she had overlooked mistletoe, and made the mistake of mentioning it to Thor. It was Thor who created the arrow of mistletoe. It was Thor who guided Hodur’s hand, under the guise of helping the blind child of the moon join in the fun. Because it was Thor who was jealous; who wanted all the attention back on himself. No one had expected for the blow to kill Baldur. But it did. And Thor had blamed anyone he could but himself. Loki had made the arrow. Hodur was the one who fired it.

And Asgard, in its grief and rage, slew Hodur as well.

Then they retrieved Baldur back from the dead. Because he was the one they liked. He was the one they appreciated. They gave no thought to what the actions had done to him. He was no longer happy. He no longer shone or graced his smile on anyone. For they had taken his twin, the other half of his soul, from him. Loki found Baldur in a hidden nook staring listlessly out into the night sky.

“I am sorry,” the prince offered as he sat next to him.

“It is not your fault…” There was no emotion in Baldur’s words. His eyes never blinked. He kept the silver orbs fixed on the full face of the moon.

“But it is!” Loki cried out. “It was I who told Thor that Mother had missed the mistletoe.”

Baldur finally turned. “You did it only to protect me. To protect us. How could you have known what Thor would do?” He reached out and stroked Loki’s cheek. He finally blinked. “I… I miss him so much. How am I to go on? I will never hear his voice again. I will never feel his touch, or grace my eyes with his form.”

Loki leaned against the hand. “I could. If you wanted. For you, Baldur.”

Baldur sucked in a breath. “Would you?” Tears fell from his eyes as Loki shifted his form to that of his slain twin, Hodur. Even his eyes that he kept as blind as the dark twin’s had been. But he didn’t need his sight to feel the sadness and the love as Baldur touched him. Thrusted slowly deep inside him. Wept into his hair as he rode him. It  
was all he could give.

And Loki gave his last when, days later, he slipped Baldur his knife. And turned his back as Baldur disappeared into the shadows to end his life.

 

_**Sif**_  
“You want me to change myself into who!?”

Loki snarled at the woman in the bed beside him. He clutched up the blankets to cover his naked form. He would have fled, dressed himself and returned to the castle, if not for the hand that caught his arm. 

“Come now Loki,” Sif battered her eyes up at him. “It’s not as if we’ve been doing this out of love. I satisfy you. And you satisfy me. Mostly. But we both know I am just biding my time until Thor notices me. And you got to have me first over your brother for the first time in your life. But I can’t wait. So you are going to shapeshift into the image of Thor. And you’re going to return to bed. Understand?”

In the morning, Loki caught off her beautiful golden hair because of it.

**_Tony_**  
“Whoa. Whoa! What the hell is that?”

Loki groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows. Tony was supposed to be buried to his bearded chin between Loki’s legs by now. But where the human looked and the wideness of his eyes let him know that Tony did not like what he saw. Loki swallowed the saliva in his throat. “I thought you said you wanted to see all of me. That it didn’t matter what—“

“Yeah, but you didn’t mention anything about double-hardware! That’s… that’s just wrong. I’m not drunk enough for this. There isn’t enough alcohol in the world for this.”

“Well what do you expect me to do?”

“I dunno. Turn into a woman or something! I can fuck that. I can fuck you as a woman, yeah~”

 

**_Sigyn_**  
Loki enjoyed Sigyn’s gentle laugh as he pushed him down into the blanket. He laid apologies in the form of warm kisses along his neck. The human nuzzled the jaw near his ear as he set his book aside. “So I guess I’m just that good at reading the Shahnemah?”

“Yes, you are.” He had been enjoying Sigyn’s reading; showing and explaining things he had learned in his Persian Mythology class. The human enjoyed all the mythologies and the folklores of the world. They purred in his brain like dear, familiar friends. Though, Loki would say for him, he enjoyed his original family tales most of all, the Old Norse carried in his blood from Norway over the sea to this new land. Every now and then Loki could see the Valkyria in the sparks in his eyes or the tilt of his smile. A child of line descended from a Valkyrie who decided, as Sigyn liked to aptly put it, to ‘fuck this shit Odin was making her do’ and come to Midgard. “Especially the rise and fall of your voice.”

Sigyn shyly bit his lower lip at the words. It wanted to make Loki eat him all the more. He had been more cautious with his human lover. Taking things slowly. They had not moved beyond holding hands, or kissing with their bodies close together. After so much time, after so many lovers, Loki hadn’t the heart remaining to give any more. He shouldn’t have even approached Sigyn; he shouldn’t have even found him. But Thor had been so grating, such a failure as the newly crowned king, that Loki had done the first thing to anger him and get himself banished to Midgard. Of course, Thor’s attempt at spells were flimsy at best. And Loki had quickly been able to recover both his magic and his shapeshifting. He could have gone anywhere he liked, could have done anything he liked.

Then he had heard Sigyn’s voice, defending the character and actions of Loki in Norse Mythology. He had seen the light in his eyes and the passion in his hands as he explained why to his classmates. Loki had followed him to simply kill time, to give himself an interest. Yet the more time he spent with him the more he found himself liking the young human. It had been such fun to reveal to Sigyn that his friend of so many months was in fact the real and genuine Loki. And then Sigyn had simply laughed in delight and accepted it as one breathed air.

He liked it here.

Loki loved Sigyn.

And he never wanted to leave.

Sigyn blinked in confusion as he felt Loki’s body change against him. He tilted his head back to find a woman staring down at him. Loki’s face, albeit smoothed out, with Loki’s dark hair and green eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked softly.

“I thought we could play a little, and so I gave you a form that will please you.” The woman purred down. It was Loki’s voice. And yet… not. There was something wrong with the look in his eyes. Something that Sigyn didn’t understand and didn’t like.

“You don’t need to turn yourself into a woman, Loki.”

 

“Ah…” Loki shifted her eyes as she thought. “Then how about that character in the show we watch? You know, the nice tall one~” Then all of a sudden it was Sam Winchester on top of him. The version of him from the earlier seasons, but with the nicer hair of the later seasons. Oh damnit. He knew he shouldn’t have let Loki weasel out of him which brother he liked best. Sam was naked and working on Sigyn’s clothing before the human’s brain caught up enough for him to stop him.

“Loki. I don’t need Sam either.”

“Well then, who do you want?” There was a bite to Loki’s words as he shifted back into himself. He tried to look angry and annoyed as he stared down at Sigyn. But then Sigyn saw it. The shyness, the fear, the inability to see one’s own self. He reached up for Loki. He cupped his face, bringing him closer so he could whisper against the Trickster’s lips.

“No one else. I just want you, Loki. Loki as he is.”

And suddenly Loki was trembling above him. “You liar. No one wants me. The Loki underneath all the shapeshifting. The Loki behind all the magic. The Loki who was a quim and a cock both. See?” Loki raised himself up so Sigyn could see, pulling away the spells that hide his true form. Yes, Sigyn could see what Loki said was true. But it didn’t bother him.

“I think I like this Loki the best. Because he’s the one I love. So, if this Sigyn is worthy of him, can I show him that?” 


End file.
